


Daddy's Boy (3 Drabbles)

by dreamsofspike



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Chase ever wanted was his father's approval - and that's the one thing House can never give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What Chase wants, he knows, deep down, House can never give.

 

The others call him brown-noser, their teasing laughter heating his face, mocking his constant agreement with the man who should be – who _is_ – no more than his employer.

 

He tells himself that, as he throws out ideas, gives his best toward being the first to solve the puzzle. The others think it’s to make his job more pleasant, or to advance his career. They don’t know – they never will.

 

All Chase wants is his approval.

 

And since it’s too late to ever get it – he’ll settle for _House’s_ approval.


	2. Chapter 2

He’s solved it! He’s found the answer, when even House couldn’t!

 

He knows better than to expect any more than what House has always given him – but a needy, desperate part of him dares to hope for the approval he’s long sought.

 

He meets House’s initial, expected rejection with an anxious hand, pushing the older man back, demanding that he _listen_ …before a little girl’s hopes are shattered forever.

 

A fist to his face – and Chase’s hopes are shattered forever.

 

Insult, in response to his best efforts to earn respect, approval.

 

Ultimate rejection…betrayal.

 

 _No more,_ Chase decides. _I’ll show him betrayal._


	3. Chapter 3

House pretends not to see the desperate need for approval in Chase’s face, every time he speaks up in support of House’s latest theory, hoping to somehow earn House’s favor.

 

Chase wants to see a father in House.

 

House knows it – and gives Chase just what he’s asking for.

 

Cutting words take that eager, child-like need for affirmation and strip it to jagged pieces, throwing it back in the boy’s face – verbal acid to destroy his hopes and shred his confidence.

 

Finally, a fist to the face, to remind the boy he’s not so special, not so smart – to put him back in his place.

 

He’s learned to give as good as he ever got.

 

He’s become a father to Chase, after all – his own.


End file.
